


Отцы и дети

by Visenna



Series: Жизнь насекомых [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo, Superfamily, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Что произойдет, если на свадьбе Тони и Стива внезапно окажется Говард?





	Отцы и дети

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в том числе по отношению к фильму "Тор. Рагнарек" и "Человек-Муравей и Оса", упоминание кроссдрессинга  
> Композиция, под которую Тони идет к алтарю - Can't Help Falling in Love, Elvis Presley

— Ещё виски! — потребовал Говард, обращаясь вместо бармена к шоколадному фонтану, бурлившему во всю кондитерскую мощь. — Я с-собираюсь набраться...

— Ты уже, по-моему.

Сфокусироваться вышло не сразу, но Говард всё-таки сумел и упрямо закончил, обдав подоспевшего Уилсона щедрым алкогольным выдохом:

— ...вусмерть.

Стив тяжело вздохнул. Подумать только, а он-то надеялся, что сегодняшний день обойдется без катастроф и стихийных бедствий. Надо признать, что в какой-то степени его ожидания оправдались. Не случилось ни землетрясений, ни ураганов, ни солнечных затмений; кровожадная инопланетная саранча не просыпалась с неба на мирные города; ни один свихнувшийся диктатор не сделал попытки завоевать Землю; ни один безумный ученый… Стив косо взглянул на Хэнка Пима, не отходившего от жены, вновь обретенной после многих лет разлуки, и вздохнул еще раз. Он не мог обвинять Хэнка в том, что произошло, но больше-то было некого, разве что судьбу. Ну и немножко себя самого, решившего устроить свадьбу в фамильном особняке Старков.

Когда они с Тони занялись планированием, Стив почувствовал себя беспомощным и бесполезным. Для свадьбы нужно было столько всего! Выбрать тему торжества и цветовую гамму (зачем?), подобрать скатерти, посуду, цветочные композиции, музыку, согласовать меню, написать приглашения. Неужели это всегда было так сложно?

— Может, просто сходим в мэрию? — в отчаянии спросил Стив, обреченно глядя на двадцать вариантов маленьких букетиков, призванных украшать столы для гостей.

— И что мы потом расскажем нашим будущим детям? — возразил Тони. — Что их отцы настолько испугались свадебных приготовлений, что решили просто поставить две подписи на бумаге по пути в пиццерию? Стоило тогда затевать весь этот переполох.

Он оторвался от планшета, посмотрел на огорченного Стива и немедленно потянулся его поцеловать.

— Давай все-таки наймем профессиональное агентство? Сэкономим кучу нервов.

— И выкинем кучу денег, — буркнул Стив. — Тони, я не очень понимаю, зачем нам ледяные скульптуры, переносные статуи и фонтаны. И почему нужно арендовать отель или замок, чтобы поклясться друг другу в любви?

— Для этого нам точно не нужен замок, — улыбнулся Тони, устраиваясь головой у Стива на коленях. — Но отмечать свадьбу на базе — не лучшая идея.

— У тебя есть большой дом, который все равно стоит пустой, — осторожно предложил Стив. — Почему бы не использовать его? Я знаю, ты не питаешь к нему теплых чувств, но…

— Может быть, ты и прав. — Тони задумчиво покусал губу. — Давно пора отпустить прошлое. Потом отдам его фонду Марии Старк — пусть проводят там благотворительные приемы, да хоть в прятки на деньги играют. Но вот насчет фонтанов ты не прав. На моей свадьбе должен быть шоколадный фонтан, Стив! И фейерверк. Без фейерверка я не согласен!

— Договорились. Шоколадный фонтан и никаких ледяных скульптур.

— И ты наденешь форму.

— И я надену форму, а ты — белый костюм.

— И никакой фаты?

— Нет, Тони, никакой фаты.

— Даже в первую брачную ночь? — Тони подвигал бровями, и Стив не выдержал. Он сгреб его в охапку, подмял под себя и прошептал на ухо:

— Тогда будь добр, обеспечь полный комплект. Чулки, пояс с подвязками и туфли на каблуках.

— И фата? — Тони облизнул губы, задышал чаще. Обычно они не баловались ролевыми играми, им и так никогда не было скучно в постели, но тут Стив представил себе карие глаза, сверкающие из-под белого газа, шелковую паутинку чулок, обтянувшую стройные ноги, круглую упругую задницу, ставшую еще соблазнительнее от того, что ее обладателю пришлось балансировать на высоких каблуках — и все свадебные приготовления мигом вылетели у него из головы. Тони только крепче вцепился Стиву в плечи, когда тот одним движением сдернул его с дивана и очень быстро двинулся в сторону спальни.

В конце концов все как-то устроилось. Особняк на Пятой авеню преобразился до неузнаваемости, компании-поставщики были проверены от и до и даже шоколадный фонтан почти не раздражал Стива, хотя он мог бы быть и поменьше. Белые и синие цвета в оформлении были разбавлены редкими всполохами красного и золотого, цветочные арки возле алтаря смотрелись торжественно и нарядно, мальчишник был предусмотрительно проведен за день до свадьбы, так что никто не мучился слишком уж жестоким похмельем.

— Волнуешься? — хмыкнул Клинт, одергивая черный пиджак с фиолетовыми лацканами. — Боишься, что Старк сбежит из-под венца?

Наташа немедленно дала тому подзатыльник, но было поздно. Радостное волнение Стива резко перекипело в жгучую тревогу. Они почти без споров договорились о том, что по дорожке пойдет Тони, а Стив будет его ждать у алтаря.

— Это потому, что я в белом? — хмыкнул Тони. — Я ведь могу и передумать, знаешь ли.

— Это потому, что я очень хочу смотреть, как ты идешь ко мне, — честно ответил Стив. — Ну и мне кажется, что я от волнения просто запутаюсь в собственных ногах. Пожалуйста?

— Так нечестно. — Тони показательно надулся. — Мне даже не хочется с тобой спорить, это ненормально! Но музыку тогда выбираю я!

— Только не AC/DC, — ужаснулся Стив.

Потребовалось два десятка поцелуев и минет, чтобы Тони согласился на что-то более традиционное. Но вдруг он действительно передумает? Вдруг решит, что Стив в качестве официального партнера — это лишнее? Вдруг… Баки смотрел на него с таким выражением, будто раздумывал, не дать ли подзатыльник и Стиву, и, кажется, склонялся к положительному решению.

К счастью, в этот момент из динамиков полился голос Элвиса. «Неудержимо влюбляюсь в тебя», — разносилось в воздухе, и Стив улыбнулся так широко, что заболели щеки. Это было романтично, мило и очень в стиле Тони. Сам Тони, появившийся в конце дорожки в кипенно-белом костюме с темно-синим атласным жилетом и темно-красным галстуком, был настолько красив, что Стив почувствовал, как на глаза выступили слезы. Он любил этого мужчину — перед богом, и людьми, и демонами ада — и планировал любить его до тех пор, пока в груди бьется сердце.

Судя по тому, как на него смотрел Тони, тот собирался заниматься примерно тем же самым. По крайней мере, в его глазах читались неподдельное восхищение и любовь, и Стив готов был отдать все на свете, лишь бы видеть это снова и снова.

Они стояли перед алтарем в окружении друзей и родных, и Фьюри, снявший ради церемонии неизменный кожаный плащ, начал произносить традиционные слова. Стив ничего не слышал. У него вспотели ладони, он боялся уронить кольцо, столкнуться носами с Тони при поцелуе, боялся, что Тони вместо простого «да» начнет шутить, и у Фьюри лопнет терпение…

— Если кто-то из здесь присутствующих против этого союза — говорите сейчас, или молчите до скончания века, — произнес Фьюри.

— Я против! Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что тут, черт возьми, происходит? — раздался громкий голос откуда-то сзади.

Стив еще не успел осознать, что произошло, но не мог не заметить, как мгновенно побледнел Тони. Тот медленно повернулся, поднял голову и сказал мертвым скрипучим голосом, глядя на мужчину в темном костюме-тройке, который стоял за самым дальним рядом стульев для гостей:

— Здравствуй, Говард.

— И тебе не хворать, сынок, — судя по голосу, старший Старк был не просто возмутительно и неожиданно жив, но ещё и бодр. И рассержен. — Не прошу прощения за то, что так врываюсь — кажется, в этот раз машина сработала как надо, и я изумительно вовремя. Так что здесь происходит, черт бы вас побрал?

— Какая машина, Говард? — вклинился в разговор Хэнк Пим. Он вышел в проход и теперь сверкал глазами на давнего соперника. — Что-то я не припомню, чтобы ты занимался квантовой физикой, у тебя все больше массовые убийства ближних и дальних были на уме.

— Это не твое… Пим? Ты-то что тут делаешь? Гляжу, я успел прямиком к концу света. Мой наследник женится на мужчине, у него на свадьбе присутствует старина Хэнк… что еще я пропустил? Может быть, и «Старк Индастриз» больше не существует, а?

У Тони на виске забилась жилка, и Стив двинулся вперед, намереваясь… он еще не решил, что будет делать, но тут Говард наконец-то посмотрел на него и осекся на полуслове.

— Стив? Стив Роджерс? Ты все-таки жив, парень? Ха, я знал! Все считали меня сумасшедшим, когда я отказывался прекратить поиски, но я был прав!

— Ты был прав, Говард, — кивнул Стив. Тони дернулся вперед, потом назад, будто не знал, какому порыву поддаться: то ли устранить неожиданную помеху, то ли сбежать подальше от внезапно ожившего прошлого. Стив взял его за руку и поцеловал костяшки пальцев. Глядя прямо в расширившиеся глаза старого друга, он добавил:

— Не возражаешь, если мы все-таки закончим?

— Даже если возражает… — начал было Тони, но прервался на полуслове и отвернулся, нервно барабаня пальцами по груди, где когда-то был реактор.

Говард перевел взгляд с одного на другого и открыл было рот, но подоспевшие Наташа с Клинтом как-то незаметно оттеснили его назад к дому, а потом и вовсе увели с лужайки. Фьюри немедленно оправился следом, Питер, Харли и Роуди бросились к Тони, а к Стиву подошел Хэнк Пим. Он пожевал губу и сказал:

— Наверное, в том, что тут очутился Старк, есть доля моей вины. Черта с два он бы создал работающий прототип. Но сегодня я наконец-то вытащил Джанет из квантовой ловушки, — он посмотрел на свою жену и весь преобразился, будто лампочка включилась внутри. Стив отстраненно подумал, будут ли они с Тони такими же через двадцать лет — светиться от любви при взгляде друг на друга. — Должно быть, из-за интерференции волн пробило побочный тоннель в прошлое, а там этот болван возился с моими частицами.

— И вы все равно пришли к нам на свадьбу? — слабо удивился Стив. — Поздравляю со счастливым воссоединением, Хэнк. Не стоит извиняться, я бы и сам…

— Я не извиняюсь, — перебил его Хэнк. — Я разъясняю тебе картину мира.

— И, к слову, мы очень рады сегодня быть здесь, — добавила незаметно подошедшая Джанет. — После того, как многие годы провел в компании тихоходок, очень хочется видеть вокруг себя счастливых людей. Надеюсь, это маленькое недоразумение вам не помешает.

— Маленькое недоразумение! — фыркнул Хэнк, но позволил Джанет увести себя к столу с закусками. Стив не стал интересоваться, кто такие тихоходки, гораздо больше его волновал Тони.

Тот как раз разговаривал с крайне взволнованным Питером. Подойдя, Стив услышал обрывок разговора:

— Да я ни капельки не удивлен, это настолько в духе папеньки: попытаться испоганить мне самый счастливый день в жизни. Как это он еще не явился во время моего первого полета в броне и не принялся указывать на недочеты конструкции. Видать, копил силы. Только черта с два я позволю ему испортить торжество.

Тут Тони заметил Стива и растерянно улыбнулся.

— Мы еще можем сбежать в Вегас, Стив.

— И бросить тут фонтан и подборку песен Элвиса? Да ни за что, — отозвался Стив. — К тому же Дубина расстроится: он так долго тренировался подавать кольца.

Дубина утвердительно засвистел, размахивая синей бархатной подушечкой. Сами кольца для сохранности пока лежали у Роуди в кармане.

— Ладно. — Тони тряхнул головой и похлопал Дубину по манипулятору. — Но если через полчаса Фьюри не вернется…

Фьюри справился за двадцать минут, и церемония продолжилась. Говард сидел где-то сзади, поджав губы, под присмотром Марии Хилл. Стив старался не смотреть в его сторону. Их с Тони клятва была простой и короткой: вместе. В нужный момент Дубина гордо подал им кольца, не уронив, а потом Фьюри сказал: «Можете поцеловать друг друга», и Стив потянулся к Тони за первым супружеским поцелуем. Он был нежным, чуточку соленым от слез, потому что Стив плакал от счастья и Тони, кажется, тоже, но быстро стал набирать обороты, так что окружающие засвистели и захлопали. Оторвавшись от Тони, Стив скользнул взглядом по задним рядам, но Говарда там не было. «Ну и черт с ним», — подумал Стив, хотя его царапнула короткая и острая обида за Тони.

Начался фуршет. Стив немного попереживал о том, что Говард окажется рядом и устроит новый тур вечной битвы "кто умнее, выше и сильнее", но тот презрел закуски и сосредоточенно накачивался виски в компании Фьюри, судя по всему, параллельно допрашивая того на предмет новостей, накопившихся за столько лет. Остальные гости по очереди подходили для поздравлений, и Стив радовался, что на свадьбе оказались люди, привыкшие к разного рода неожиданностям. Представив, как они стали бы объяснять обычным гражданским внезапное воскрешение Говарда из мертвых, Стив хихикнул и только пожал плечами в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Тони.

— Пытаюсь понять, кто он мне — свёкр или тесть, — объяснил он. — Впрочем, всё равно. Тони, я понимаю, на такое ты не рассчитывал — и никто не мог рассчитывать, но ни Говард, ни кто другой не испортит нам свадьбу. И жизнь тоже. Просто для твоего отца это стало небольшим шоком, но я уверен...

— Небольшим? Это самое крупное преуменьшение, какое я в жизни слышал, — сказали сзади. Стив обернулся. За время своего отсутствия Говард успел набраться до того состояния, в котором человек продолжает стоять, ходить и разговаривать совершенно как трезвый, но дикция становится четче, движения медленней, а до алкогольного коллапса — рукой подать. — Привет ещё раз, Стив. Черт, как же хорошо видеть тебя живым, ты себе не представляешь, сколько времени мы тебя искали.

— Почему же, представляю, — осторожно ответил Стив. — Мне рассказывали, и я тебе очень благодарен. Если бы ты сдался, меня, возможно, вообще бы не нашли. У нас с Тони сегодня особенный день, и…

— Даже не начинай, — отмахнулся Говард. — Вообще не понимаю, зачем вы затеяли этот фарс. Мой сын всегда любил эпатировать окружающих, но ты-то?

Ответить Стиву не дали: Тони, наконец, перехватил инициативу.

— Ты же сам мне в детстве плешь проел рассказами о том, каким замечательным и достойным человеком был Капитан Америка, — сказал он насмешливо. — Знаешь что? Ты оказался прав хотя бы в этом. Вот я и решил, что хочу это совершенство себе — и, видишь, преуспел.

— Да, но как?! — потрясенно спросил Говард. — То есть... ты взял и соблазнил Капитана Америку?

— На самом деле, это я его соблазнил, — вклинился Стив, и оба Старка одарили его раздраженно-нежными взглядами.

— Да глупости какие, — высказался Говард. — Ты, соблазнить? Внешность у тебя, конечно, аполлоническая, но характер уж слишком прямой. Нет, это мой засра...

— Конечно, это я тебя соблазнил, — с нажимом заявил Тони. — Это же я у нас плейбой, не забыл? Переплюнул некоторых, — он одарил отца многозначительным взглядом.

Назревала битва века: Старк против Старка, и Стив поспешил вмешаться.

— Говард, послушай. У тебя замечательный сын — гениальный, самоотверженный, храбрый, щедрый, добрый…

— Красивый, — вставил Тони. У него блестели глаза, на скулах выступил румянец, и Стиву ужасно захотелось махнуть на все рукой и просто утащить Тони в спальню, снять с него свадебный костюм, прижать к себе крепко-крепко и любить до утра. Потом уснуть, проснуться рядом и повторить. Но сбежать с импровизированного поля боя Стив не мог — не тот был противник, чтобы оставить его за спиной.

— Красивый, — согласился Стив. — Самый потрясающий на свете. У меня просто не было шансов. Мы не сразу научились ладить друг с другом, бывали трудные времена, но все, чего я хочу — любить и беречь его до конца дней. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты поймешь…

Ошарашенное выражение на лице Говарда сменилось настороженным прищуром.

— Бывали трудные времена? — протянул он. — Любить и беречь? Стив, я надеялся, что Тони однажды остепенится, найдет себе милую девушку, заведет детей, но даже в страшном сне не мог представить, что на этом месте окажешься ты. А знаешь, почему? Потому что ты сам сказал, Тони — гений! А гении требуют к себе особого отношения. Женщина могла бы окружить его вниманием и заботой — и отступить в сторону, если нужно. Она не стала бы пытаться влезть между ним и его работой, его обязанностями, она бы вела дом, создавала уют. А ты, Стив? Ты, конечно, суперсолдат, но способен ли не рассердиться на человека, забывшего о совместном выходе в свет, празднике, дне рождения, в конце концов. Сможешь довольствоваться частью его внимания?

— Мы работаем вместе, о днях рождения и праздниках забываем вместе, — возразил Стив. — То есть я не забываю, просто не всегда могу оказаться в двух местах одновременно. А защищать Землю Тони умеет не хуже моего, и это главное.

— Прими мои извинения, Стив, — неожиданно сказал Тони. — Я тебя дразнил насчет старомодности, а теперь вот сам вижу, как тяжело привыкнуть к мысли, что дом и уют, например, может создавать Пятница.

— Дом для меня создал ты, — просто констатировал Стив. — А яичницу на завтрак я себе и сам пожарю.

— А мне? — тут же поинтересовался Тони.

Стива будто черт дернул за язык.

— Только если будешь хорош в постели, — сказал он с ухмылкой. — Чтобы никаких «милый, у меня голова болит»!

Тони расхохотался в голос, к нему присоединился Роуди, прыснули Питер и Харли, ошивавшиеся неподалеку. Говард только рукой махнул и направился было к бару, как за окном сверкнуло, грохнуло, из ниоткуда выросла черная воронка смерча, а когда пыль улеглась, на лужайке обнаружились Тор и Брюс: потрепанные, полуодетые, но, несомненно, живые.

— Друзья! — прогудел Тор. — Вижу, мы вернулись в добрый час! Недаром по дороге я завернул в родной Асгард и прихватил бочонок лучшего эля! Что за празднество мы прервали своим появлением?

— Тор, дружище! — заорал Клинт. — У нас тут Старк и Капитан женятся!

— Тогда почему так тихо? — изумился Тор. — На свадьбе должно громко разговаривать, петь и веселиться, дабы отпугнуть злых духов. И устроить состязания, конечно.

— Что бы мы без тебя делали, Тор, — улыбнулся Тони. — Брюс, господи, как я рад тебя видеть. Шикарный подарок на свадьбу, ребята! Брюс, а почему на тебе мои штаны и пиджак? И где вы вообще были?

Брюс смущенно улыбнулся и обнял Тони в ответ. Очки он где-то потерял и вообще выглядел так, будто хотел бы поскорее улизнуть в свою комнату, но шансов у него явно не было. То есть, Стив бы сам его проводил до самой тихой спальни — Беннер, похоже, отчаянно нуждался в нескольких часах тишины и покоя, но напротив уже стояла Романова, напряженная и очень красивая в облегающем синем платье. Стив счел за благо отступить, заодно забрав Тони с линии огня.

— Мы поведаем о своих приключениях во время пира! — Тор огляделся и поставил бочонок с элем возле фонтана. — Угощайтесь, друзья мои. Наполните кубки, выпьем за здоровье молодых! Многая лета!

— Целуйтесь уже! — крикнул Харли, и Тони, сверкнув глазами в сторону паршивца, притянул к себе Стива.

— А теперь — танец! — вклинилась Кэрол, до этого шептавшаяся о чем-то с Марией Хилл. — Танец молодоженов!

Стив выпрямился и подал Тони руку. Они репетировали этот танец целый месяц, потому что… ну, у Стива был пунктик насчет танцев, и их свадебный танец должен был быть безупречен. Правда, Тони умудрился уговорить Стива на танго — ни больше, ни меньше. «Это легко, — повторял Тони и просил Пятницу заново включить музыку. — Просто смотри мне в глаза и говори со мной о любви». И теперь Стив делал именно это: говорил всем собой о любви, которая согревала его изнутри, бурлила пузырьками счастья и просилась наружу. И Тони отвечал ему: гибкими движениями, страстными взглядами, обещая, ускользая и снова стремясь Стиву в объятия.

Когда музыка закончилась, им хлопали так, как не хлопают, наверное, победителям мировых чемпионатов. Ну или Стиву так показалось.

— Пора кормить гостей, — заявил Тони, и Тор с Клинтом радостно завопили в ответ.

За всей этой суетой Стив совсем позабыл о Говарде, пока не отправился к бару за шампанским. Там он и увидел Старка-старшего, беседующего с фонтаном. Сэм, стоявший рядом, помахал Стиву — мол, ступай к гостям, я прослежу. Стив кивнул в ответ, но все-таки задержался и прислушался к пьяному бормотанию.

— Понимаешь, он же Кап-питан Америка! Образец — ик! — морали! И — с мужиком? Нет, я достаточно повидал — ик! — всякого. И на войне… но то на войне! Там с женщинами п-проблема! А потом у него же была крошка Пегги! Такая была себе Пегги Картер — огонь просто. А его трахает мой сын. Вырастил на свою голову сыночка. Производство оружия он закрыл, сделал себе летающие доспехи — и летает. Лучший защитник Земли — и его трахает Капитан — ик! — Америка! Зар-раза. Я ж его помогал создавать вот этими вот руками.

Говард потряс кистями рук перед фонтаном, потом допил остатки эля из стакана и горестно продолжил:

— Я ж его, паразита, любил. Люблю. Сын же. Умный ведь получился, думал, я не вижу. Все я вижу. Просто занят был! Чтобы ему наследство оставить! А он!..

Говард уставился на фонтан и проникновенно заявил:

— Я хотел, чтобы он был счастлив, понимаешь? Счастлив! Понятия не имел, как с детьми обращаться. Маленькие — они бестолковые, а вырастут — и уже смотрят на тебя с презрением, цедят слова через губу. Я новый элемент придумал — для него! Реактор с холодным синтезом — для него! И…

— И твои изобретения спасли мне жизнь, — тихо сказал подошедший Тони.

— А еще он на тебя равнялся, — так же тихо сказал Стив и крепко взял Говарда за плечо. — Спасибо, что искал меня. И... хорошо, что смог прийти на нашу свадьбу. Я, правда, не успел попросить у тебя руки Тони…

— Минуточку! — возмутился Тони, улыбаясь. — То, что я в белом, не означает... да примерно ничего не означает!

— Я и не имел в виду... — примирительно начал Стив.

— А кстати, — с непосредственностью мертвецки пьяного человека спросил Говард, — кто из вас, ну, муж?

— Ты уверен, что хочешь это знать? — спросил Тони, и Стива пробило ознобом предвкушения — до того низко и соблазнительно прозвучал чужой голос. Будто темная патока стекала по белому фарфоровому краю миски.

— Оба, — Стив поднес к губам руку Тони с кольцом и поцеловал металлический ободок и теплую живую кожу рядом. — И, по-моему, нам пора резать свадебный торт. Нас ждет семья.

— Останешься до завтра? — спросил Тони отца, который так глубоко задумался о чем-то, что сперва даже не поднял головы. Или алкоголь, наконец, взял верх над фирменным старковским упрямством. — Познакомлю тебя с нашими тараканами. Ну и лабораторию мою посмотришь заодно.

— Лучше было бы поскорее отправить его обратно, — буркнул возникший из ниоткуда Фьюри. — От вас, Старков, одни проблемы.

— Ник, я не собираюсь проводить первую брачную ночь в обнимку с Пимом в попытке решить проблему с обратным квантовым перемещением, — заявил Тони. — Тем более что у Пима тоже совершенно другие планы. Хотя случай интересный, у Говарда никаких признаков квантовой лихорадки, ты заметил, Стив? А он тоже путешествовал без костюма, как и Морган. Надо бы просчитать. Возможно, это связано с направлением перемещения...

— Что вы натворили, Ник, — укоризненно сказал Стив. — Теперь сами разбирайтесь с Говардом, а мне нужно спасать свою супружескую жизнь, в которой здоровый секс занимает весьма важное место.

— Я не хотел этого знать, — вздохнул Фьюри.

— Значит, не заходите к нам в комнату пожелать спокойной ночи, — отозвался Тони, вынырнув из размышлений. — Пойдем, Стив, торт сам себя не разрежет, а вот Дубина может и устать ждать.

В этот момент возле Говарда и Фьюри материализовался Вижен и произнес хорошо поставленным голосом Джарвиса:

— Мистер Старк, вам стоит отдохнуть. Пойдемте, я провожу вас.

— И ты, Джарвис?.. — пробормотал Говард. — Почему ты так странно выглядишь? Ты стал роботом?

— Андроидом, сэр, — отозвался Вижен. — Вставайте, если не хотите, чтобы я вас отнес.

Говард жалобно застонал, Фьюри выругался, а Стив поспешил увести Тони прочь.

Торт, выполненный в форме башни Мстителей с фигурками Капитана и Железного Человека на взлетной площадке, однозначно удался. Особенно сладко оказалось сцеловывать его с губ Тони, и Стив так увлекся этим, что не заметил, как они оказались в спальне. Край кровати ударил под колени, и тогда Тони выкрутился из объятий Стива, приказал “Жди!” и скрылся в ванной. Стив присел, послушно сложив руки на коленях, и огляделся. Кровать оказалась ни много, ни мало — с балдахином, окна были закрыты тяжелыми портьерами, мебель стиля чиппендейл — все кричало о тяжелой, основательной роскоши. Скрипнула дверь ванной, и Стив забыл, как дышать, потому что Тони… Он выглядел сногсшибательно. Белые лаковые лодочки, белый нейлон чулок с широкой кружевной резинкой, белые прозрачные трусики — и крепкие мускулы, смуглая кожа, соблазнительная улыбка и пылающий взгляд карих глаз из-под длинной, до колен, шифоновой фаты, все это вместе ударило Стиву в голову и в пах так, как не дано было лучшему асгардскому элю. Он слепо двинулся навстречу — в родное тепло, чтобы потерять себя и снова найти, и любить, и быть любимым, и отдавать всего себя — до остатка, до донышка, получая то же самое в ответ.

Проснулись они поздно. Вернее, проснулся Стив, а Тони все еще досматривал последние сны, раскинувшись морской звездой посередине кровати. “Завтрак в постель, — решил Стив. — Кофе и обещанная яичница. И еще пончики”. Огромная коробка пончиков, перевязанная золотой лентой, стояла прямо в спальне на журнальном столике: Тони справедливо опасался, что никакие запреты не остановят Клинта и Тора от расхищения любимого лакомства.

И тут Стив понял, что никакой одежды, кроме вчерашних костюмов, здесь нет. Ни спортивных штанов, ни футболок, ни худи. Влезать в форму страшно не хотелось, поэтому Стив решил ограничиться брюками. На кухне, к счастью, никого не было, и Стив приступил к приготовлению завтрака: включил кофеварку, достал из холодильника бекон, томаты и яйца, вынул хлеб из упаковки и возблагодарил того, в чью светлую голову пришла идея запастись продуктами. Кажется, Тони что-то говорил про утренний кейтеринг — наверное, где-нибудь в саду был накрыт очередной парадный стол, но Стиву хотелось простой еды. Да и выходить к гостям полуголым было не слишком прилично.

Стив уже сгружал тарелки на поднос, когда на кухню вышел встрепанный Говард в парчовом халате. Насыщенный зеленый цвет ткани интересно гармонировал с лицом старшего Старка.

— Кофе,— простонал он, глядя на мир сквозь щелочки воспаленных глаз и явно не осознавая, с кем его столкнула злая судьба. — Кофе... и алказельцер?

Он был так похож на Тони — хотя тот обычно не напивался до такого состояния, — и так несчастен с виду, что Стив, как добрый самаритянин, вручил ему просимое. Говард одним глотком расправился с кофе, запил его шипучим лекарством и, наконец, по-настоящему открыл глаза.

— Стив?

— С добрым утром, Говард, — улыбнулся Стив, заново запуская кофеварку.

— Я… я не помню, поздравил вас вчера или нет, — Говард отвел взгляд, но тут же снова посмотрел на Стива.

— Кажется, ты был слишком ошарашен. — Стив выудил из буфета кружку побольше. — Сколько сейчас твоему сыну?

— Шестнадцать, — отозвался Говард. — Учится в МТИ, профессора от него в ужасе и восторге одновременно. Пишут мне письма с похвалами и жалобами вперемешку. Я в его возрасте…

— Говард, — твердо сказал Стив. — Тони очень на тебя похож, но он — это не ты. И ему очень нужен отец, понимаешь? Не наследство, не громкое имя, не патенты — отец, который любит его. Я не знаю, что будет, когда ты вернешься обратно. Возможно, твое будущее изменится. У нас тут в последнее время сплошные временные парадоксы.

— Когда играешь со временем, оно может дать сдачи, — пробормотал Говард.

— Вот именно, — кивнул Стив. — Так что попробуй хоть раз сказать своему Тони, что гордишься им. И моему тоже, если получится.

— А он меня не пошлет? — тревожно спросил Говард и взялся за голову. — Ох, этот асгардский эль... а ведь сегодня еще работать. Хорошо, Кэп. Я попытаюсь. Черт, любой эксперимент был бы не таким страшным.

— Ты же смелый до безрассудства. Тони весь в тебя и в этом тоже.

Говард задумчиво кивнул, и Стив отправился будить и кормить своего мужа. Их ждали дела, но сперва он был намерен еще разок-другой убедить Тони в своей любви. С прошлой ночи у него в голове поселилась пара идей, и он очень надеялся, что Тони их оценит.

К вечеру Стив, Тони и Говард добрались до базы Мстителей. Дубину тоже вернули домой, и первым делом он поехал проверять сохранность любимого огнетушителя. Стив присел на кушетку, пока Говард с любопытством оглядывался вокруг, а Тони… Тони сперва был напряжен и взвинчен, но чем дальше, тем больше отец и сын подстраивались друг под друга, перебрасываясь уже не целыми предложениями, а невнятными обрывками, и при этом мгновенно понимая друг друга.

— Галстучная булавка из вибраниума? Ну ты даешь! — внезапно воскликнул Тони. — Она и погасила квантовый шок! Ты не представляешь, насколько ты везучий сукин сын! Не будь ее, и нынешнее похмелье показалось бы тебе раем.

Говард вздохнул и положил руку Тони на плечо.

— Знаешь, Тони… я очень тобой горжусь. И всегда гордился. Прости, что не умел показать этого раньше. Может быть, уже слишком поздно, но… я радовался твоим успехам и всегда надеялся на то, что ты пойдешь дальше меня. Вижу, что не ошибся. И еще — вчера я был не слишком-то приятным гостем. Но сегодня… сегодня я хочу сказать, что одобряю твой выбор. Думаю, вы со Стивом — отличная команда. И, кстати, Стив, я не прекращу поиски. Кто знает, как все обернется.

Тони смотрел на отца очень блестящими глазами, в которых стояли непролитые слезы.

— Спасибо… папа, — выдохнул он и вдруг порывисто обнял Говарда, прижался к нему, а Говард неловко, но крепко обнял его в ответ.

— Ладно, мне, наверное, пора, — сдавленным голосом сказал Говард.

— Наверное, — кивнул Тони. — Если вдруг сумеешь навестить нас еще раз, учти, мы собираемся завести ребенка. Девочку. Так что готовься нянчить внучку.

Говард посмотрел на Тони с откровенным ужасом, но в этот момент установка, собранная после визита Морган, выплюнула круг яркого света, и Говард исчез.

— Я буду по нему скучать, — вдруг сказал Тони. — Сам себе не верю, но это правда. Эй, Стив?

— Да?

— А если мы так и не найдем Морган?

— Найдем, — ответил Стив. — Обязательно. Посмотри-ка сюда.

Он указал на тараканий город. Недавно появившиеся на свет дети Халка и Вдовы уже потемнели, немного подросли, и у одного малыша на спинке можно было рассмотреть отчетливый круг.

— Кэп-второй, — прошептал Тони.

В этот момент к выводку подполз Железный Жук, и мелкота, толкаясь, полезла к нему на спину — кататься.

— Везет тараканам — никаких проблем отцов и детей, — улыбнулся Тони.

— Как и у нас, — ответил Стив. — А если будут, то мы их решим. Вместе.


End file.
